Ayumi Kurosaki
) |deck = w:c:yugioh:White Night |related = * Shun Kurosaki (father) * Sayaka Kurosaki (mother) * Ruri Gentei (maternal aunt) * Yuto Gentei (Paternal uncle) * Tamotsu Gentei (cousin)|appears = * Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-7|creator = Saeryukgkj}}Ayumi Kurosaki is the daughter of Shun Kurosaki and Sayaka Kurosaki as well as the niece of Ruri Gentei and Yuto Gentei Design Appearance Ayumi strongly resembles her father to the point she is like the female version of her father.She is very tall and a beautiful young women.She has a very long blueish black hair which is till her wrist in a similar length to her aunt Ruri. Like her father she has light green bangs in the shape of a wing partially tucked under some strands on the left. Like her father she has He has yellow-green eyes. In first season her main outfit is similar to her father in which he wore during his resistance days after the Academias invasion in old Heartland city long time ago. She appears to borrow some outfit from her father. She wears a blue trench coat which is tattered at the ends; the coat is belted shut, and is adorned with belted cuffs though unlike her father its quite lose for her and also sports a black buxom dress inside and resistance scarf on her neck that her father shun weared long time ago. she also sports a long black stockings and black high heeled shoe.In second season she wore the same outfit that her aunt Ruri wore during her resistance days but its in a darker black color and she tied her hair in a bow shape style similar to Ruri. In third arc she keeps her hair the same style she had in season 1 and wears a tan yellow dress which is belted in cuffs while her thighs are covered by biker shorts In her teenage years, Ayumi usually just wore her Third-year Neo Heartland Middle School girl's uniform (which is identical to the original), but after leaving the middle school and transferring to I-SAD, she switched to her current outfit. Personality Similar to her cousin Tamotsu after hearing the invasion of xyz dimension from her parents and maternal relatives. Ayumi became determined to not to hurt others especially her friends and always be careful no matter what. While she has inherited her fathers look but she has inherited her mothers and Ruris personality.Like her mom and Ruri she is very Kind and caring and will help people in need no matter what. She has undying loyalty to her loved ones especially to her cousin Tamotsu and values them deeply.She often acts as a elder sister type to Tamotsu and often keeps an eye on him during school and can get annoyed with him at times.She and Tamotsu relationship are just like normal brothers and sisters where both of them shows some affection to each other and would often get into some sqabbles and settel in through the duel. Like her father she also harbours a vengful hatred to Academia due to the sufferings what they have done to her parents,aunt and uncle long time ago.But unlike her father she will always try to be passive and wont hurt her enimes like Yuto did.Like her parents she values her comrades deeply and is very determined to protect them.In addition to that she is also a very confident and adamant person, getting annoyed when things do not go her way Her confident and strong willed personality assists in her interests which allows her to conquer sports such as soccer, baseball, basketball and boxing with ease She can also be sarcastic at times.She also takes her duels seriously and can be short tempered at times especially when her opponents make some bad draws as a excuse and when they go easy on her.Her perspective of dueling changes after she dueled against Yuga Sakaki.After dueling him she completely understands about his entertainment duel and genuinely enjoyed it.After dueling Yuga only.She realizes that dueling isn't always for serious battles and instead it is meant to have fun and happiness as well as bringing smile to opponents and having interesting challenge.After her duel with Yuga Ayumi starts to enjoys and having fun in dueling and she is also eager to try some intresting challenges.She also appears to have a great honor and respect in her dueling and towards her opponents.Such as after she gets defeated she takes her defeat honorably.She is also shown to have some clumsy and childish side to her personality as well such as when a cat gets passed her she ran in fear towards Tamotsu suggesting she has some ailurophobia. Despite being occasionally irritated with Yuga for not addressing her properly as "Ayumi", his personality and playful antics makes her let it slide given that she is thankful to him for helping her cousin brother and being his friend. It is also revealed that she goes very far on things and acts strong because she feels she has to or people may use her as a shield against her cousine brother. She later shows admiration towards Yuga and Mayu as she commented they have amazing Dueling spirit.She takes great pride in her abilities and effort as she has no problem in showing them when people underestimate her as she believes women are not to be viewed as "pretty decorations".Her Kind-hearted and caring nature makes people easy to trust and approach her and her loved ones see her as a reliable one and easy to approach her. Abilities According to her father Ayumi was born with a special touching ability which is natural.Her hands are sensitive that can sense evil through her sense of touch. She can tell how much evil is within the essence of others and decide how threatening they are based on the amount she sense Gallery Category:Characters